


Driven to Distraction

by Ims0s0rry



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ims0s0rry/pseuds/Ims0s0rry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma comes to bother Regina at work, which wouldn't be a problem, except that no one is supposed to know about...whatever is going on between them. Then Sidney nearly walks in on them with their hands all over each other, forcing Emma to hide. What shenanigans will she come up with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven to Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GwenSanguine for giving this a quick read through!

Regina scowled as she pored over the annual budget report. Honestly, it was like these morons thought the mine spat out gold instead of fairy dust. Didn't they realize how economics worked? Taxes had to be raised to obtain money for the schools and the roads and parks and here they were, asking for outlandish expenses (Leroy wanted a beer fountain) and completely disregarding the sorry state of the town's one lone firetruck.

A light tapping startled her out of her reverie. It didn't seem like anything important, maybe a branch scraping against one of the window panes. She was just about to figuratively rip up the budget and start anew completely when she heard the sound again. Pushing her chair back from her desk, she rose and peeked between the slats of her shades.

She wasn't surprised to see Emma standing below – a handful of pebbles in one hand, a tray of two coffee cups in the other – but she was far from delighted. Instead, she felt a strange mix of gentle amusement and exasperation. She was used to ambivalent emotions when it came to Emma though. Even from the beginning, things with her had never been black and white.

After she raised the blinds and opened the window, she leaned out to say something snarky, but Emma beat her to it.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Regina is the sun."

Despite herself, Regina couldn't help a small smile. "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

At this, Emma grimaced. "Sorry, that's the only line I know."

"Just as well. I'd rather not just stand here and have you declare your unending love for me all day. I suppose you'd like to come in?"

Emma handed her the tray and hoisted herself up and onto the window ledge, a leg dangling on either side. Despite her bravado before, quoting Romeo and Juliet, she seemed shy now. "Hi," she said, staring at the floor and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hello yourself, dear," Regina said, lifting her chin and kissing her sweetly.

"I, um, brought you coffee." Emma blushed.

"Yes, I can see. I appreciate it, of course, but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the station? It's nine in the morning." Belatedly, she stuck her head out the window and scanned the premises to see if anyone had seen Emma enter. After confirming the coast was clear, she pulled Emma into the office completely and closed the blinds. "You could've just texted me to let you in. We do have phones now, you know."

Emma pouted and took a sip of her coffee. "What would be the fun in that?"

"As adorable as you are when you try to be romantic, some of us have a lot of paperwork to get through and can't make fun a priority, unlike you."

"That's what the deputy's for." Emma grinned.

Regina raised an eyebrow and humphed. "Did you come merely to gloat?"

"Okay, so I went on patrol because King Donald usually doesn't break out of the old folks' home and go streaking down Main Street until about three. And I thought I'd swing by and get you some coffee because you work too hard to run this town right and also because I..."

Regina waited as Emma's voice trailed off. She knew people tended to say what was on their minds if the silence dragged out for too long.

"...I missed you," Emma finished finally, blushing again.

"I missed you too. And thank you for the coffee. I really do appreciate it, but Emma, we can't just go around gallivanting our..." She paused here. The word "relationship" came to mind, but that wasn't what they had.

"I know, I know." Emma sighed, placing her coffee cup on the desk with excessive care. "There's Henry to think about, and my parents – with the whole mutual dislike...deal – and the whole town looking to me to save their butts whenever something goes down." Her eyes widened in panic and she looked at Regina beseechingly.

Regina laid a hand on Emma's forearm. "It's okay. You don't have to be perfect. People understand that it's a lot to handle. Besides, what could a Charming possibly do wrong? They'll bend over backwards for you and your family."

Emma frowned. Regina was getting dangerously close to sulking territory. But then that familiar glint lit up Emma's eyes again. "So I was thinking," she said as she wrapped her arms around the mayor's waist and drew her in. "The bar is set pretty high right now. So what if I monumentally destroyed everyone's expectations? Oops, I guess I'm the Savior, but not a very good one."

"And how do you suppose you'll go about that?" Despite Regina's standoffish behavior, she didn't push her away. Emma took that as a good sign.

"What if the Savior fell for the big, bad Evil Queen?" Emma whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

And Regina really, really wanted to stay upset. She did. The bane of her existence was having the Charmings get everything she never did served to them on a silver platter. And Regina was very good at holding grudges. But it was difficult to concentrate on brooding when Emma was dragging her teeth lightly over an earlobe. "Hmm, that would be quite a blow to your sterling reputation," she sighed, threading her fingers through Emma's hair.

"What a shame." Her mouth traced the curve of Regina's jaw and placed a gentle kiss on her neck, under her ear, before ghosting over the tendons of her throat as her head fell back in ecstasy.

After several breathless minutes, Regina glanced at the clock and managed to string together some words.

"Not that I don't approve of this particular use of your work time, but I have an a-appointment with Sidney Glass in five minutes."

"Mmhmm." Emma had untucked her blouse and undoubtedly was more interested in tracing patterns on her lower back that made her stutter than stopping anytime soon.

"You'll need to be out of sight by the time he comes." But it didn't have any authority behind it and the remark went ignored.

Emma's hands slid up Regina's back, pressing her fingertips into the skin between her shoulder blades. Regina sighed as Emma worked out the knots in her back.

"Have I mentioned you work too hard?" Emma whispered in her hair.

"A few times, but it's nice to hear someone appreciates the effort I put in to keep Storybrooke up and running. A little higher..."

All too soon, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They both froze for a split second before Emma grabbed her ever present leather jacket and dove under the desk as Regina buttoned up her blouse and ran her fingers through her mussed hair.

"Come in!" she called as she sat back down behind her desk and wiped what was left of her smeared lipstick onto a napkin.

"Mayor Mills," Sidney said in a near reverent voice as he doffed his fedora.

"Sidney, thank you for making an appointment. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Her voice was warm.

And even though Emma knew that Regina was trying to cover up the fact that they'd been making out like horny teenagers two seconds before he barged in, she felt a hot pang of jealousy erupt in her chest as the editor, bolstered by Regina's friendly tone, started to gush.

"Well, you see, the Mirror is running a story on potential budget cuts..."

Emma tuned out as they droned on and on about inflation and PERA and governmental regulations. She knew that whatever happened would undoubtedly affect the sheriff's department, but she couldn't bring herself to care very much as she crouched under Regina's desk and watched those long, smooth legs she'd much rather be caressing.

Wait a minute... On second thought, there wasn't any reason why she couldn't. Sidney had no idea Emma was in the office, and Regina would want to make sure of that. And she had implied that she preferred spending time with Emma to this loser. She found herself wondering how strong the mayor's resolve was. Surely, she wouldn't object to a little experiment. It was for science! The good of mankind! Or something like that.

Slowly, and ever so delicately, she reached out and ran a finger down one of Regina's shins.

Who flinched violently.

"Are you alright?" Sidney's voice was full of concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm just a little jumpy today."

"Two cups of coffee in the morning will do that to you."

She tittered, the most unnatural sound Emma had ever heard, and nudged her with the toe of her heel. It was obvious that Regina wanted her to stop. But Emma was terribly bored and restless and there were those gorgeous legs just tempting her... Well, she could always fall back on her "idiot" Charming genes that Regina was always complaining about and claim that she'd thought that Regina had meant that she wanted Emma to continue.

Regina seemed to have mastered herself, because she didn't give any indication of noticing that Emma was running her hands over her bare calves aside from prodding her with her shoe a bit more insistently. She was doing an excellent job of answering Sidney's questions in full.

The mayor, however, thought differently. She couldn't believe that she'd chosen today of all days not to wear stockings under her skirt. And now Emma was trapped underneath her desk and apparently thought that it would be fun to torment her and possibly give away the nature of their relationship-not-a-relationship to the editor of the Daily Mirror himself! Storybrooke was a small town, after all. Their affair would probably make the front page. And as a result, no one would read about the revisions to the budget and by the time it was implemented (and much too late to change anything), she'd have a mob at the town hall's doorstep demanding to know why they hadn't been allowed a meeting to veto her dismissal of the beer fountain. Sometimes, why she bothered making an effort for these imbeciles was beyond her. Regardless, she was determined to see this damn appointment to its very end and then teach Emma a lesson...possibly not sexual in nature. She hadn't made up her mind yet.

She was doing fine until Emma decided to press her lips against the back of her knee.

"Oh!" she gasped and then immediately blushed. _How the hell did she even reach there?_

"Is there something wrong with the wording?" Sidney was evidently alarmed.

"Um, yes, I think you should make the headline a bit less sensational, a little more gentle. It's only by 4% after all, and nearly all of it is going towards filling in the potholes..."

 _Nice save_ , Emma thought with a grin as she tilted her head just so to pepper the sensitive skin with kisses.

Regina checked the clock every fifteen seconds, almost sweating as the meeting dragged on. Almost, she was a queen after all. More than anything, she wanted to kick Emma in the arm to make her stop, but then Emma might yelp and that would give them away. And it wasn't as if Emma was doing a bad job, which was part of the problem. It would be very enjoyable under nearly any other circumstance.

"Well, Sidney," Regina finally said through her teeth, interrupting him mid-sentence. "You have your interview and my opinions. The story's ready for the presses. It's really not necessary to dedicate so much time to the structuring of the paragraphs."

"Yes, Ms. Mills. I understand."

Emma smirked, tasting the thick disappointment emanating from the man.

As he retrieved his hat, Regina very nearly sagged in relief. But Emma couldn't leave it at that. Sidney had just about closed the door when Emma decided to nibble at Regina's inner thigh.

She actually squeaked. And raised a trembling hand to her lips. Squeaked? How uncouth.

Of course, Sidney poked his head in one more time. "What was that?" he asked hopefully.

"My apologies, Mr. Glass. Merely a yawn."

"Right then..." For the first time, Emma thought he sounded uncertain, but this was Sidney after all. He'd do anything to please Regina.

Once he'd left, Regina pushed back from the desk and glared down at Emma, who stared innocently back at her.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Ms. Swan."


End file.
